Decisions of the Heart
by MoonDragonLove
Summary: Machi loves Hikaru and decides that it is time that he knows this for himself. Lemon one-shot!


She had never told him how she felt, he probably didn't care much either. He was part of the Host Club after all and everyone (well at least her and her friends) knew that they didn't really care about much other than themselves. Not the Club as a whole, but the one that she really cared about; Hikaru Hitachiin. She had had feelings for him for as long as she could remember and they had only grown over the years. Machi wanted nothing more than to tell him how she felt.

She knew that he wouldn't feel the same about her though. Neither of them ever felt the same about any of the girls that had any sort of feelings toward them. It was that fact that had kept her away from the love of her life for so long.

The end of her being alone was coming to an end though. She was going to tell him even if it broke her heart, even if it humiliated her, she would say those three words to him and she wasn't going to do it in her school uniform. She changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a low cut black t-shirt that showed off just a hint of cleavage.

She planned out half a million scenarios in her mind; some good, but most not so much. Machi made her way up to the Host Club room and paused as she placed her hand on the doorknob.

It turned by itself and she took a step back. Through the doorway came the very person she had been looking for, the very same person that had her heart. "I'm sorry," she mumbled as she noticed him looking her strangely. He shook his head and took a step closer to her.

"Don't be. I was actually just about to go looking for you," he said in his velvety voice. Machi's cheeks turned a deep red as he took her hand and placed a kiss the back of it before turning it over to place another on her palm. Her heart felt as if it was going to beat right out of her chest.

He kissed up her arm until he came to her neck. "Hikaru," she said with a hitch in her voice. "What are you doing?" He pulled his lips from her neck and looked into her eyes with his amber eyes. He had a seductive and mischievous smile playing on the lips that she could still feel on her skin.

Hikaru took the hand that he was still holding on to and gently pulled her down the hall to an empty classroom. She was enchanted by the mere sight of him, but having him this close and alone, all to herself was almost too much. He closed the door and locked it, so no one could get in. He looked at her and her breath caught in her throat as he closed the distance between them. She took a step back, not out of fear, but just as a natural reaction.

Machi ran into a desk and Hikaru placed his hands on either side of her hips, so that his palms were flat on the surface of the desk. She was trapped between him and the door and she liked it. "I know you want me to do this," he said into her ear as he gently bit on the lobe. She let out a small noise and nodded just enough for him to notice.

She lifted her hand and placed it on the back of his neck and played with the hair there as he traveled across her collar bone, biting her soft spot causing her to let out a moan. She felt him smirk against her skin as she continued lower. Swiftly, he lifted her up onto the desk before placing his hands on the bottom of her shirt and lifting it up showing the pale skin of her flat stomach. Hikaru ran his hands over the skin, slowly pushing it up as his hands got ever closer to her breasts.

She couldn't stand it anymore and simply pulled off her own shirt and led his hands up the rest of the way to her lacey navy blue bra. He squeezed gently and Machi arched her back at his touch. She regained herself and pushed his blazer off of his shoulders and down his arms before working on his tie and the buttons of his shirt.

Before she could finish, he brought his mouth to hers in a rush of passion and heat. He pushed her backwards onto the desk and ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance. She denied him at first merely to see what he would do. He bit her lip gently, but she had been expecting that and still didn't grant him access. She could tell he was getting frustrated because his kisses were getting rougher.

He slid his hand up the inside of her thigh and began rubbing her through her jeans. She moaned then and his tongue slipped past her lips, wrestling with her tongue for dominance. Machi gave up and allowed him to roam her mouth as his hands roamed her body. His fingers expertly undid her jeans and pulled them off, leaving her in just her bra and matching panties. Machi found that extremely unfair and took of the rest of his shirt.

Hikaru took off his pants and before he had a chance to do anything else, Machi was already rubbing his erect member through the fabric of his boxers. A soft moan escaped his lips and she slid off of the desk until she was kneeling in front of him. She hooked her fingers under the elastic and pulled them down revealing just what exactly had been hiding.

Machi was surprised by just how large he was, but it in no way put her off. She wrapped her hand around him and gave a gentle squeeze before placing it in her mouth. Her head bobbed back and forth rhythmically as he bucked into her mouth and brushed the hair out of her face. As she sucked him, she moaned and that only seemed to push him further. He reached behind her and released her breasts from the restraint of her bra.

He pulled out of her mouth and put her back on the desk, she leaned back and he pulled her panties down her legs, spreading her legs apart in the process. He rubbed her nub with his thumb as he used his other hand to slip a finger into her. She squirmed at the strange feeling of the intrusion and gasped as another entered. "You're so tight," Hikaru said to her as yet another finger wormed its way into her. She moaned something that sound vaguely like his name.

He pumped his fingers in and out of her, stretching her out so that she was ready for him. Hikaru pulled his fingers out and held them to Machi to clean off. She gladly licked up her juices from his fingers, one by one as he positioned himself at her entrance. He rubbed his member along her slit knowing it would make her moan again. "Hikaru, don't tease," she said with her hands clenched in anticipation.

Slowly and gently he entered her and she gasped from the pain and pleasure of it all. Once he was in to the hilt, he paused as she adjusted to the size. Machi gave him a nod to continue and he did slowly at first. "Ah-uh, faster!" She moaned loudly. He complied and thrusted faster into her. She moaned his name and repeated, "Faster, harder," until the only sounds in the room were the slapping of skin on skin and their moans.

Hikaru felt her walls tighten around his member as they were both coming to their climax. He released his seed into her as he continued pounding into her until they both finished. He pulled out of her and lifted her off of the desk, holding her close to his chest. "I love you Hikaru," she said as she caught her breath.

He smiled at her, "I love you too, Machi."

She snapped out of her thoughts and dropped her hand from the doorknob. She had fantasized about it plenty of times, but she just wasn't ready yet. She could handle simply admiring from afar. Then she decided that she would start going to the Host Club to see him more than just in class.

Machi turned from the door and made her way back down the hallway. Her driver was waiting anyway and it was probably best that she go home before anyone started to worry about her. She would tell him how she felt eventually, but today wasn't the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is for Aurora-16. Since she is an amazing person and asked very nicely xD I hope everyone liked my second lemon ever!<strong>

**Megan (MoonDragonLove)**


End file.
